Steve McGarrett
Lieutenant Commander Steven J. "Steve" McGarrett, GC, USNR (United States Navy Reserves) is the son of John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett and older brother of Mary Ann McGarrett. In addition, Steve is also the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and partner to Detective Danny Williams with the H50 team including Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua. Must See Episodes * Pilot * |Ho'apono * Po'ipu * E Malama * Ha'i'ole * Kame'e * Ka Hakaka Maika'i * Kil'ilua * Ua Hopu * Lana I Ka Moana * Huaka'I Kula * Olelo Pa'a * Ku I Ka Pili Koko * Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie * A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai * Ina Paha * Kuka'awale * Kahania * A Make Kāua * Na Kama Hele * Kuleana * O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Early Life Since returning to Hawaii, McGarrett has lived in his childhood home at Piikoi Street along the beach, where his father continued to live in after the break-up of his family and was murdered. Although technically a haole like Danny, Steve is accepted as kama'aina as he was not only born in Hawaii, but was raised to respect and embrace the local culture. In several episodes, he is shown to be conversant in "bird" (Hawaiian Pidgin). As such, he was not antagonized as much as Danny was by the locals during the first several seasons, evidenced by his friendship with Mamo and the deference shown to him even by Kapu leader Kawika and Kamekona, who affectionately calls McGarrett "the big kahuna". Based on McGarrett's flashbacks and statements from other characters, he had a happy childhood and enjoyed spending time in the garage watching his father fix the antique 1974 Mercury Marquis. He inherited his father's passion for antique cars and occasionally drove the Marquis after fixing it up himself. He was a high school sophomore when his mother Doris was presumed to be killed in a car accident in April 1992, prompting John to send Steve and his younger sister Mary away to the mainland for their own safety. Steve was sent to boarding school while Mary went to live with John's older sister Deb. With the surfacing of crime lord Wo Fat and the theft of John's mysterious tool box after Steve's return to Hawaii, the truth behind Doris' "death" is gradually revealed; while the siblings reunite with their mother, they are still suspicious of her and consider Aunt Deb to be their maternal figure. Steve is said to be fifteen or sixteen in 1992, putting his birth year in 1976 or 1977, which roughly corresponds with the fact that he was in BUD/S in the year 2000. A star quarterback, he attended the fictional Kukui High School before being sent to the Army and Navy Academy in California for his junior and senior years after the death of his mother. This led to a decade-long period of estrangement between John and his children. In the season 6 episode "Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a / The Solid Cornerstone", Steve admitted that he deeply regretted not patching things up with his father when he had the chance to. Military Background Steve is a third-generation Navy veteran and was named after his late grandfather, Ensign Steven Steve, who perished on the Arizona during the attacks on Pearl Harbor in December 1941. His grandfather has been referenced a number of times as the younger McGarrett had met a Japanese American internee and a retired Petty Officer, both of whom knew Ensign McGarrett when he was still alive. He graduated from the United States Naval Academy and went on to have a distinguished career. Governor Jameson once outlined his resume: "Annapolis, five years Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Your superiors say that you are the best they have ever seen." Steve graduated from BUD/S Class 203 at the top of his class. His time in the military is largely unknown or vague due to the highly classified nature of most of his missions, but it was mentioned that he has been deployed to Afghanistan, Iraq and North Korea, served on board the Enterprise, was stationed at Coronado at some point in his career and was known by the nickname "Smooth Dog". He is multilingual and is mainly conversant in Asian languages; he understands Pashto (he did several tours in Afghanistan), speaks and reads Mandarin fluently and knows conversational Korean and Japanese. He is friends with former Navy SEAL Senior Chief Petty Officer, now NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna from NCIS: Los Angeles. Due to his intelligence and special ops background, he is well-connected to high-ranking officials in the Navy and the CIA, which he has used to his advantage on several occasions. Prior to his father's murder, he served on a "black op" with his best friend, Freddie Hart, but the mission went south and Hart was killed; his body was not recovered until Season 3 when Steve personally flew to North Korea to oversee the repatriation. In season 4, he admits to Lou Grover that after Hart's death, the Navy "didn't feel the same" anymore and that he jumped at the chance to leave when Governor Jameson asked him to set up the task force. Steve uses the same weapons he used as a SEAL including a SIG P226R as his sidearm as well as the Heckler & Koch MP5K and MP7 submachine guns, and HK416 rifle. Besides his father's vintage Marquis, Steve drives a blue Chevrolet Silverado. Its license plate registration number is F6-3958, which was also used by Jack Lord's character in the original series. Series Season 1 In the Pilot (episode), Steve is transporting a prisoner in Pohang, South Korea. Anton Hesse, who McGarrett has been tracking along with his brother Victor for over five years, is an international arms dealer. Hesse taunts Steve just as his cell phone rings and Steve looks to see the caller ID is his father John. He answers the phone to find Victor Hesse on the other end. Victor explains that Steve will release Anton and his father will live. John McGarrett asks to talk to his son and when Victor puts the phone up to him, he tells Steve, "Listen to me, Champ" and admits that he lied to him. He further states that he loves him and then tells Steve to do the right thing. Victor hangs up the phone and Anton looks at Steve as the first transport is blown up by a helicopter. Victor was actually using the call to track the transport by tacking Steve's cell phone. The helicopter shoots at the second armed vehicle and then several armed men rappel from the helicopter. Steve and the other men hold off them and Anton uses the opportunity to duck away from Steve. Steve chases him and Anton reaches for a gun, pointing it towards Steve, who shoots him. Victor calls Steve and asks what's happening. Upon realizing that Anton is dead, Victor responds by shooting John dead in revenge, causing Steve to shout, "No!" in horror. Steve lands in Honolulu, Hawaii on an Air Force transport to attend his father's funeral. As he is landing, a call comes in to the flight crew for Steve, and it is the Governor. He meets Governor Pat Jameson at Pearl Harbor. She wants him to come back to the island and run a newly formed task force for her. She explains that she will give him the authority and her full backing to do what is necessary to keep her island safe. Steve is not impressed and notes that she had this meeting at Pearl Harbor, where his grandfather was killed. He thinks that she is running for re-election and turns her down. She reminds him that she knew his father and wants Victor to pay for his crimes. Steve explains that Victor already had an exit strategy and is laying low until he leaves. She gives him her card telling him to think about it. After meeting the lead investigator, Detective Danny Williams, Steve changes his mind and contacts Jameson, informing her that he'll take the job and once he's taken an oath, gains access to the entire investigation, informing Danny that the crime scene now belongs to Steve. Despite bad blood brewing between the two of them which eventually culminates in Danny punching Steve after Steve had Danny in an armlock, Steve adds Danny to the team, making him Steve's partner and also the second-in-command of the unnamed Task Force. Steve's old friend, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Chin's cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua soon join the force with the group later deciding to name themselves Hawaii Five-0. As a result of joining the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, Steve also joins the Reserves which means that while he can aid and participate in active investigations that the team usually handle, there's also the chance that Steve can be recalled to active duty or given orders to go on a new albeit classified mission for the Navy. For a year or so, the team begin cleaning up Hawaii, arresting various criminals with their actions eventually drawing the attention of crime boss, Wo Fat (2010). Upon learning that Governor Jameson is corrupt and in league with Wo Fat, Steve breaks into her mansion to arrest her but is tasered and knocked unconscious by Wo Fat who then kills Jameson before framing Steve for the crime. As a result, Steve is arrested and imprisoned while Hawaii Five-0 is disbanded due to Kono also being arrested and Chin rejoining HPD while Danny's position is left vacant. Season 2 A week after the events in Oia'i'o (episode), Steve is awaiting trial for Governor Jameson's death. He is attacked in the prison yard by Victor Hesse who stabs him so badly that Steve needs to be brought to hospital for treatment. During the transfer, Steve takes the opportunity to escape and go on the run, arriving at a house that Dr. Max Bergman lives in where he faints in the bathroom from blood loss. Max arrives and finds Steve before successfully bandaging Steve's injuries. Danny and Chin eventually arrive, Max having alerted them to the house. After some work from the team with the help of Joe White, Steve's C.O, Steve is found innocent and the H50 team is officially reinstated. He reacts with anger upon discovering that Kono was working for Captain Vince Fryer and once the team have brought Fryer's former partner to justice, Steve punches Fryer in revenge for Fryer using Kono as a bait. During the year, Joe informs Steve of someone named "Shelburne" who Wo Fat supposedly fears. This has Steve digging into his father's past more deeply and after Joe tells Steve that Joe is Shelburne, Steve is left shaken. Steve eventually resolves to get answers for himself and heads to Japan to look for Joe prior to Ha'alele (episode). As a result of his absence, he leaves the team in Danny's hands, resulting in Danny becoming the temporary leader while Chin is the temporary second-in-command. (In real life, this was written in after Alex O'Loughlin who plays Steve went to rehab to get treatment for prescription pain medication due to a recent shoulder injury.) Although he doesn't appear in Pa Make Loa (episode), Steve is mentioned during a talk with Chin and NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna concerning the supposed steak dinner that Steve apparently owns Sam while Chin also brings up the fact that Steve speaks very highly of Sam. Steve officially returns in the Season 2 finale episode, Ua Hopu (episode) where he successfully tracks and captures Wo Fat before returning to Hawaii which results in him becoming the H50 leader again while Danny and Chin return to their original positions. At the end of the Season 2 finale episode, Ua Hala (episode), Joe brings Steve to a lone hut in Japan where Shelburne is meeting. Steve approaches, knocks on the door and gets a huge surprise when it's revealed that Shelburne is his supposedly dead mother. Season 3 Upon meeting his mother, Doris McGarrett for the first time in twenty years, Steve reacts angrily to the fact that Doris faked her death for the sake of her children and her husband, remarking that Wo Fat killed John McGarrett anyway. In spite of this, Steve later brings his mother back to Hawaii but is forced to put her into protective custody after learning from Danny that Wo Fat has escaped prison. Season 4 Season 5 In Ina Paha (episode), as a result of being given drugs, Steve finds himself experiencing an alternate reality. In that reality, due to John McGarrett not dying at the hands of Victor Hesse, Steve remains an active Navy SEAL due to the fact that the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force was never created as a result of John's death. Presumably a few weeks or months after the assassination attempt against John McGarrett, Steve returns to Hawaii and meets his father with the two having a reunion while Steve also meets Detective Danny Williams, the man who saved John's life. Both Steve and Danny later visit Victor Hesse with Steve being left shellshocked, even horrified at Danny's brutal interrogation methods. The two later team up together and are successful in eliminating that reality's Wo Fat with Steve later departing Hawaii once again. Season 6 Season 7 In No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina, Steve and Danny, along with an MI-6 officer are awarded the George Cross by Queen Elizabeth II for stopping a terrorist attack against Europe. Personality As a member of the Navy, Steve can be described as stiff or wooden with Steve often keeping his emotions in check. According to Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Steve has "a laser focus embedded in his DNA." Mary also adds that Steve is like a ninja. Steve is a fearless, resourceful, and loyal man, as Pat Jameson, the murdered Governor entrusted Steve with establishing a task force. Steve has also been complimented by Victor Hesse on one occasion. Steve is shown to have an intense hatred of Wo Fat, who was responsible for his parents's murders. Steve is also shown to have a sense of honor, even though he would go to prison for "borrowing" ten million dollars that ultimately went up in flames in order to catch a criminal with Steve catching the criminal anyway. Steve is also shown to go to drastic measures to get the job done: hanging a man thirty feet in the air on a roof, throwing another man in a shark cage, etc. much to the anger of his partner, Detective Danny Williams who regularly berates Steve for doing so. Steve is also shown to have not only medical knowledge, but knowledge about nature. However, Steve knows little about human interaction and is originally awkward around children. Despite this, there's usually a softer, goofier and warmer side to him with his sister, Mary, and Danny. Although Steve's partner Danny irritates him often and they often argue, Steve deeply cares about Danny, and the rest of Five-0. Steve is willing to risk everything and anything to save those he cares for, as shown in Hana 'a'a Makehewa, and again in Ke Kinohi. He is also willing to go against protocol to stay behind and aid a friend who's in danger which is seen in Hana 'a'a Makehewa when he stays behind to talk to Chin who has a bomb collar around his neck. Steve also displays disgust towards fellow military members who he feels have disgraced the uniform by committing various crimes such as murder or robbery. He also displays a huge, almost overwhelming anger towards those who have abused or assaulted children, almost often resorting to violence, forcing Danny and the others to stop him. Despite the fact that he is longer on full-time active duty, McGarrett's military background and SEAL training are still evident in his daily routine and habits; he still takes a "Navy shower", keeps his house impeccably neat and tidy, maintains a fitness regimen and is extremely sensitive to sound even when asleep. His military mannerisms are also apparent in the way he approaches his cases and his ability to remain calm even when under intense pressure and is frequently mocked by Danny for his lack of "human" touch. Physical Appearance Steve is just under 6'1 with brown hair and green eyes. He is extremely athletic, physically fit and agile, with an above average pain threshold from his time in the military. Abilities and Skills As the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and also a Navy SEAL, Steve harbors a unique range of abilities that assist him in his everyday life. He is also one of the most physical strongest members of the H50 team and also a sharpshooter/sniper second to Officer Kono Kalakaua. * Tracking - Highly skilled in tracking in multitudes of terrain, as well as the knowledge in scouting safe to eat food and clean drinking water. * Open Water Agility - A strong swimmer that is very comfortable and capable in the open waters. * Pilot - Has been seen flying a helicopter on multiple occasions, including helping Kamekona get his licence. * Explosives knowledge - * Physical Stamina and Tolerance for Pain - As a Navy SEAL, Steve is very fit and agile, capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle. * Technologically - Skilled at using most technology, even when foreign to him. * Combat EMS Medical Training - Capable of treating severe injuries including a collapsed lung, bullet wounds, CPR and triage. * Hand to Hand Combat - Trained in close quartered hand-to-hand combat, Steve is an expert and capable of incapacitating his opponents with relative ease. * Weapons - As a top Navy SEAL sniper, Steve is an exceptionally skilled shooter capable of firing a kill shot from a long distance with precise accuracy. He is extremely resourceful with the skill set, and mental know-how to turn normal items into weapons or use them for defence. * Languages - In addition to his native English, Steve is fluent in Hawaiian, Mandarin and conversational in Korean and Japanese. * Interrogation - The sharpest and most efficient interrogators in 5-0. He uses various strategies to gather information including intimidation, mental techniques, threatening and torture. Awards and Decorations The following are the awards and decorations worn by Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. Personal decorations * Silver Star * Bronze Star Medal, w/V Device * Purple Heart, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3 awards) * Joint Service Achievement Medal, w/1 bronze oak leaf cluster (2 awards) * Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal * Combat Action Ribbon, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) Unit Awards * Navy Presidential Unit Citation * Joint Meritorious Unit Award * Navy Unit Commendation Service Awards * Fleet Marine Force Ribbon * Campaign and Service Medals * National Defense Service Medal * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, w/3 service stars (4 awards) * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Iraq Campaign Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Humanitarian Service Medal Service and Training Awards * Navy Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/4 service stars (5 awards) Foreign awards * George Cross Marksmanship Awards * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal Other Accoutrements * Special Warfare Insignia * Naval Parachutist Insignia Relationships Danny Williams Steve's relationship with Detective Danny Williams is one that has gone through many changes in the last five years, also known as McDanno. In the beginning, Steve resented Danny for leading the investigation into his father's murder as Steve was the one who had knowledge and information into the one responsible for his father's death. After their first confrontation at the crime scene that ended with Steve gaining control of the scene after making a call to Governor Pat Jameson and accepting her job offer, Danny attempted to move on, only for Steve to head back into his life again, announcing that as the head of the unnamed Task Force, he would make Danny his partner and second-in-command, a role Danny accepted albeit grudgingly. Despite that, their relationship has warmed in recent years with both men expressing concern for each other while their behavior towards one another has caused many of the other characters to believe that they're married to each other although both men strongly deny this. Fans have often regarded the relationship between Steve and Danny as either a bromance or of a romantic term with the term, McDanno being used. *''' They are each others Emergency Contacts. '''Mary McGarrett Steve's relationship with his estranged sister is one that is full of tension given that Mary has a habit of arriving and then fleeing Hawaii but despite this, they both love each other very much. Notes * Was a Navy SEAL. Steve served for six years (four years in Afghanistan) before transferring to the Naval Intelligence Corps. He had been pursuing terrorists Victor Hesse and Anton Hesse for five years. Pilot * Attended the U.S. Naval Academy, and graduated at the top of his class. Pilot * Is a decorated war veteran. He has received numerous medals, including a Bronze Star, Purple Heart and Navy Expert Rifleman award. Pilot * Speaks multiple languages. During his time abroad he learned to speak Mandarin. Pilot and Japanese, and is also fluent in Hawaiian, Pilot conversational in Korean, and Arabic No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina and can understand the Berber language. O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake * His father was investigating The Yakuza and Hiro Noshimuri, and his murder was ordered by Wo Fat. Pilot * He didn’t talk to his sister for 10 years. He and his sister, Mary, had a troubled relationship after the death of their mother. They didn’t speak for a decade. Pilot * According to Steve's police report after being accused of killing Governor Pat Jameson he; Resisted Arrest, Assaulted a Police Officer, but did not injury any. Oia'i'o (episode) * Was sent to live in California when he was 15, and joined the service when he was 18, training at Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, where he met Joe White. Ha'i'ole * Joe White served alongside John McGarrett, and later trained Steve. Ha'i'ole * Led a SEAL team named 'Strawberry Field'. Kame'e (episode) * Unlike Steve, Catherine Rollins and Billy Harrington both retired from the military, instead of joining the Reserves. Aloha, Malama Pono (episode) Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko (episode) However, Billy still received a military funeral. Kupu'eu (episode) * Danny and Steve are each others Emergency Contacts. Nanahu (episode) * Preferred cats over dogs. Kuka'awale (episode) * Used to play guitar until high school. Kuka'awale (episode) * Steven was not Court-Martialed after his escape from Afghanistan due to the fact that he and Catherine Rollins had entered the country as civillians without any intentions of using military equitment or informations. However after being attacked and Steve's catupture his military rank was discovered. Even after severer torture, and the threat of death he did not revealed any militarty secrets or information. The last part of his torture and execution was being recorded by camera, to which the military had gained access. Steve was rescused by his his fellow Navy SEALs seconds before his own decapitation.Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie * He was named after his grandfather, Steven McGarret whowas a Navy ensign on the battleship USS Arizona and was killed on December 7, 1941 in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Ho'onani Makuakane * His mom, Doris McGarrett faked her own death. She was also a former CIA agent, who went by the codename Shelburne. Ua Hala La O Na Makuahine * Used to play guitar. Kuka'awale (episode) * Has two tattoos on each of his upper arms. Ho'apono (episode) Heihei (episode) Palekaiko (episode) He Kane Hewa'ole (episode) Ha'i'ole Ua Lawe Wale (episode) Mea Makamae (episode) Ka Hakaka Maika'i (episode) * Has received many injuries on the job including, being shot in the shoulder,Pilot a broken arm from a 20 foot fall, Ma Ke Kahakai (episode) Ho'opa'i (episode), shot again in the leg, a fractured arm and rib plus a swolen eye and face in Afghanistan, Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie and then shot again in the arm, chest and lower torso. O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake He was then stabbed in the back months later after his liver transplant. Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile * Is a men's medium and has an 11 shoe size. Pilot * Is very competitive, and curious. He hates secrets kept from him, however has never spilled a secret of his own, as he has never talked about any of his missions over sea. *His common side arm is a SIG Sauer. This starts off with a SIG-Sauer P226 and SIG Sauer P226 E2 in Season 1, moving to a SIG-Sauer P226 (Navy) with a Surefire X300 in Season 2 and 3. * Kono Kalakaua is the only original cast member not to spend time in jail. Steve spent just over a week in Halawa Maximin. Ha'i'ole Chin Ho Kelly spent 8 hours in Halawa Maximin, Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make and was arrested 2 years later. Pono Kaulike. And Danny Williams spent a few days in a Colombian prision. Pono Kaulike * Danny and Steve have the same blood type, and now share a liver. O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake * Steve recently revealed he is single once more. Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani * Steve, Danny Williams and Harry Langford were all given awards by Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth II of England. No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina Appearances References }} Category:Characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:American/Hawaiian Category:Male Category:Military Category:Naval Officers Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force Category:Navy SEAL